A new time
by CullenLina
Summary: 20years after braking dawn ... the Cullens have a new daughter Melody but now they have to protect her from her bio.father from killing her. Melody and Ness travles to forks but its not a vaccation, the werewolfs have to protect them.


Thank you for reading my story, I have combined my two firsts stories, Moonlight and in the inbetween so here comes A NEW TIME.

I wasn't sure where I was, but I knew that I was somewhere warm. Last thing I remembered was lying in the woods, injured and having so much pain. I was scared that my baby was hurt so I held my hands around my stomach and fell asleep in the cold night.  
I managed to open my eyes and looked around in the unknown room. I got up on my feet's, ignored the pain and went to the door to see where I was. I heard some breathing down stairs and some talking, talking about me.  
''Did you find out who she is?'', said a dark male voice  
''No, I haven't been able to identify her. I don't know what to do'', said another male voice.  
''Maybe we should get her to a hospital and they may contact the police and find out who she is. We can't keep her here, she is lost and in so much pain Carlisle'', said a third voice.  
I started to panic, how does he know how I feel? And worse they are all males.  
''No we can't, there is something about her that is not human and I think that we can take care of her''. I took a deep breath, it was a women's voice.  
''I don't know what she is Esme, she looks like Ness, but I am not positive'', said the second male, Carlisle?  
''I think we should keep her here until she wakes up and see after that what we should do. And she is with child'', said another female voice.  
''I agree with Rose, we should wait. I wish Edward and Bella would come back'', a third female voice said. They were a big family, three female and tree male plus an Edward, Bella but even a Ness! I took a deep breath that made me sneeze. Ops!, everything was deadly silent.  
''Is she up?'', the dark male voice said.  
''People don't sneeze while they sleep, Emmett'', Rose said. I have identify they voices with their name, I think but now I was worried that they will find me up. I was terrified that they would hurt me, after all they don't sound like humans.  
''Jasper?'', the soft voice said, Carlisle.  
''She is terrified'', he said quickly but nobody moved. So I thought until I heard them outside my room. I walked backwards and stopped when I felt the wall against my back, now I wasn't breathing. Not just because of my fear for the unknown. No because of their pale faces and their dead hearts, they were my worst enemies. Vampires.  
''Don't come near me'', I screamed and held my hands up. The first of them in the room, a blond male held his hands up and looked at me with worrying eyes. His eyes, weren't black that was a sigh for thirst or red for their satisfied, they were golden. I looked at the other five pale faces and all of them had golden eyes.  
''I am not going to hurt you'', the blond one said, Carlisle?. ''My name is Carlisle Cullen and I am a doctor'', he said still holding his hands up, I have nice hearings. ''Me and my wife Esme'', he continued and nodded back to one of the ladies in the back with caramel colored hair. ''Found you in the wood, injured and we brought you here to take care of you. And your baby'', he said. I laid a hand on my stomach and realized that I was crying. Esme came forward and stopped in front of me, she was looking at me with compassioned eyes. Esme had a heart-shaped face with dimples, and her figure is slender, but rounded and soft. Even if some of the sighs were there, that they were vampires. I trusted her and Carlisle.  
''Is...is the baby ok?'', I managed to say threw my crying. Esme looked back at Carlisle who took a deep relive breath came and stopped next to Esme.  
''She is fine, it's you we are worrying about'', Carlisle said.  
She.  
''It's a she?'', I asked with a big smile.  
Esme and Carlisle smiled back. ''Yes''. I looked back at the others who were all in the room, smiling.  
Carlisle followed my sight and answered. ''That's our children'', he said and I looked at him as if he spook with animals.  
''Your kids?''.  
''Yes'', Esme said. ''The blond one is Rosaline and that's her twin Jasper'', she began to introduce the blond ones first as they nodded welcome. ''That's our youngest Alice and that's Emmett'', she continued. Alice was a short girl with black hair and Emmett had black hair as well but he was twice as big.  
''But why?'', I asked. ''Why would you help me?''.  
''We couldn't just leave you in the woods'', Esme said.  
''But vampires don't help humans they just kill!'', I said with a tick voice and they understood.  
''So you are an half vampire after all'', Rosaline said and I was in shock.  
I looked at her. ''What, how do you …'' Alice interrupted me. ''Let's see'', she said and walked to me and I on my watch! ''You are pale and knows about vampires, your heart even bets faster than a human would''  
''And can feel your power, you are ready to defend yourself if we turn out to be evil'', Jasper continued.  
Now I didn't know what to believe, their eyes were kind but I never trusted vampires after I have been betrayed and used by them over and over again. Rosaline walked from the door and came to stand next to Alice and I conjured my shield.  
Esme looked hurt. ''Please my child we don't want to hurt you. Trust me''  
''yeah why does your _daughters _think otherwise?''  
Rosaline smiled. ''I just want to help you''  
They turned their head and looked at the window and I followed their sight and heard a car stop in front of the house.  
Who could it be?  
We heard someone running in the house. ''You guys, were are you?'', she asked in a normal conversation tone.  
''Upstairs honey'', Alice said and the girl ran upstairs and walked in the room looking at me with wide eyes.  
I was speechless. She looked just like me!  
''She is up'', she said and walked over to Carlisle and Esme who were closes to me.  
Carlisle nodded.  
''Hi'', she said. ''I am Nessie and I am twenty years old''  
''Hi'', I answered. So she is Nessie they were talking about, now it all makes sense, '_She looks like Ness'_  
''Are you a half vampire'', Nessie asked and walked even closer to my shield. Was she mad!  
I just starred at her, my shield would throw her out from this room but she didn't look afraid.  
''I know you are scared. But I am an half vampire as well''  
''I can see than'', I said and thought it's time to talk, maybe they aren't bad after all if they have a half being, but I could be wrong – my father was bad!  
''My name is Melody, and I am six years old''  
She smiled. ''That's a very beautiful name. Welcome to our family Melody'' She said and walked in my force field without a scratch!  
''You … how did you do that'', I said to her but still had my shield up.  
She took my hand. ''It's my ability, no shield can hold me out''  
''_Please trust my family, they just want to help you. My grandfather will help you deliver the baby safe''  
_I looked at her with wide eyes. ''That's my second power'', she said and I took my shield down and Carlisle took a relive breath.  
''Your grandfather?'', I asked.  
''Why don't we talk down stairs, you must be hungry'', Esme said and I nodded.  
''Good because I am starving'', Nessie said and we walked to the living room hand in hand.  
Esme made us some pasta very fast and we started to eat. I had miss human food.  
I still waited for an answer so Carlisle filled me in, so I could trust them.  
''So I am Renesmee's grandfather''  
''Renesmee? Just among humans?''  
''That's my real name, I am just called Nessie'', Ness explained.  
''No, among humans I am her adoptive father. I am her father's creator and father, and Esme is my wife so she is their mother''  
''And the others are your children, did you create all of them?''  
''No not all of them. Edward, Ness's father is the first one I created after he almost died and after that Esme came along. Rosaline and then Emmett''  
''So Alice and Jasper are not created by you?''  
''We have been created by some vampires who either wanted to save us'', Alice said.  
''Or use us'', Jasper field in. So they know how it's, to be used.  
I smiled. ''Who is Bella?''  
Nessie took my hand. ''My mother''  
I stared at her. ''is your mother alive!''  
She nodded. ''Well not alive, alive. She is a vampire, dad saved her after she almost lost her life giving birth to me''  
''You are lucky, my dad just wanted a son so he could take over Volterra'', I said with a angry voice. ''But lucky him, I turned out to be a girl but that didn't stop him for using me for evil. I loved human food but he hit me when I told him so I was forced to hunt, he went off with a friend picking out women's using them then feed on them, I just hunted animals but he noticed that to … I was to week, according to him''  
''Take over Volterra!'', Emmett laugh. ''Good luck with that''  
I smiled. ''I know, they would have killed him before he would have the chance to get there''  
''How did they use you?'', Jasper asked and I looked down at my food. It still hurts thinking about it.  
''It's ok, you don't have to talk about it. We can wait until you are ready''  
''No it's just. It hurts''  
He took a deep breath. ''I know, I can feel your pain''  
''Feel?''  
''That's my ability. I can feel emotions''  
Wow! Go one Mel!  
''He wanted more vampires, but no one could go against the Volturi so they wanted to create more'', I took a deep breath. ''But they couldn't, they just killed them because they could stop drinking their blood and so they came up with a new plan''  
I started to cry and Esme held me. ''My father asked his friend to create vampires with me, if they would be like me our full vampires. That's why I ran away when my father left us one night to start the experiment''  
''It's ok, you are safe her, no one will find you here'', Carlisle said.  
''We will protect you'', Esme said, ''Like our own''  
I looked at her. ''What do you mean''  
''It means, if you want to of course. Join us, become our new little sister'', Rosaline said.  
Become a Cullen? I don't know, it would be great to have a family but I still don't know them yet.  
''You have time to think about this Melody, we don't want an answer right now'', Jasper said.  
I nodded thankfully.  
''Where did you run of to?'', Alice asked.  
''To Salem, their I meet Megan's father …''  
''Megan?'', Nessie said. ''Who is Megan''  
I blushed. ''My daughters. My husband and I have been thinking about names since I found out I was pregnant. If it would be a girl she would be called Megan, and Christopher if it was a boy''  
''That's beautiful names'', Alice said. ''Were you married?''. I looked down on my hand and looked at my engagement ring and shake my head.  
''We didn't make it to the wedding. My father killed Isak before our wedding so and almost killed my baby to replace it with his friends Ian so I managed to run away and fainted in the woods''  
''And that's when we found you'', Carlisle said. ''Four days ago''  
O my lord, four days? That's means that he have been dead for a week now.  
''We am sorry'', Alice said.  
''So Salem, the witch town'', Emmett joked. Probably to get my mind of Isak.  
''Their aren't no witches uncle Emmett''  
''Yes there are'', I said and seven pairs of eyes looked at me. ''if vampires, werewolf's exist why don't witches then?''  
''Are you sure?'', Rosaline said. ''witched with magic?''  
''Yes, Isak was a witch, his mother is one and she told me that my child would be one as well''  
''Really, A witch!''  
''Yeah, I have seen them use their powers, it's awesome''  
''We have a witch in the family'', Alice said clapping her hands, but stopped when Jasper gave her a glare.  
''No it's okay''  
''Excuse, my mate, she is excited to have a new member in the family … well if''  
''Of course Jasper. I am excited about my new family as well''  
''Does that mean …''Nessie said jumping from her chair.  
''I would be honored to be a Cullen'', I said with a big smile. They sounds to be big hearted.  
Esme hugged me. ''Welcome to the family my daughter''  
''Oh!'', Nessie said. ''That's means that you are my auntie, I wanted you to be my sister''  
''Nessie, you will have a cousin'', Rosaline said and gave me a hug as the rest.  
Renesmee thought for a second and smiled. ''You are right, better cousin than sister'', she said and laid her hand in my stomach.  
''Melody Cullen'', Jasper said. ''We will arrange everything, you will have a Id …''  
''And new clothes. That's the best about being an Cullen'', Alice interrupted her.  
I laugh. ''Well I could use some clothes''.  
Those I have on is old and small for my stomach – it's literally showing my belly.  
''We will get to it right away!'', Alice said looking at Nessie who walked over and took some keys.  
''Let's go shopping auntie Al''  
''I will stay here with Melody'', Rosaline said. ''don't forget to by stuff to the baby as well''  
Alice chuckled. ''I know Rose''

After I took a shower, Esme gave me some of Emmett's clothes to wear until the girls came home with clothes to me and Rose combed my half long, cream blond hair.  
While she was combing my hair she told me a little more about my new family. Edward meet Bella twenty years ago in Forks while they were going in high school again, and they married after they graduated. They also had some problems with other bad vampires, they were after Bella and one kill led to another. The Volturi had been involved a couple of times, the last time was when Nessie was born and they thought she was an immoral child. I have heard that story, every vampire talks about it, the Volturi had left them alone, being afraid of Bella because she had one powerful ability and the Volturi didn't have a match against them.  
''So Nessie stopped growing … thirteen years ago''  
''Yes, she was a very intelligent baby''  
''Well, we all are''  
She smiled. ''We maybe soon will have a wedding''  
''Who is getting married''  
''Nessie, well they are not engaged yet but it will not be long''  
I looked at her. ''With who''  
''His name is Jacob Black, and he is a shapeshifter''  
''Wow, what does he shape into?''  
''A werewolf'', she said and shake her head. ''The house stinks for hours after he leave!''  
I laugh. They really are big hearted, Edward and Bella to let their daughter go out with a werewolf. But that doesn't surprise me after all, Edward fell in love with Bella when she was a human, they hunt animals and take strangers to be their family, and protects them with their life.  
We will be fine here, I have already started to love them.  
''Nice of you to let her go out with, who she wants to''  
''Yeah, It's her choice even if some of us wanted to kill Jake when we found out. Even Bella almost killed him, she was a new born …''  
''Wait, a new born? That would make Nessie just a baby. How?''  
''Jacob and Bella have been friends since they were kids and as a werewolf you don't age if there are vampires around … to protect the humans from us. But now he don't age because he is with Ness and the rest of us and Ness don't age because she is half vampire so they match''  
''But how much older is Jake than Ness''  
''Age doesn't matter, they fell in love''  
I nodded, she was right.  
''Do you have a mate?'', I asked.  
She stopped combing my hair and sat in front of me on the flood, smiling.  
''Of course, Emmett is my mate''  
I smiled back. ''Emmett seems fun''  
''Yeah he is, you should see his when he is bored, he starts picking on Jasper and they end up fighting like kids … but they don't fight for real''  
''True brothers, help each other when they need it''  
She nodded. ''They may not be brothers in blood or in poison, but they are brothers by love and friendship. Emmett and Edward are family by poison but Jasper will always be a part of the Cullen brother group that they have''  
''That's good. And you girls?''  
''Well Bella have just been among us for twenty years, Esme is our mother so it was just me and Alice, but Alice has not been changed by Carlisle but we are best sisters anyway, Bella is part of the family now but she have been changed by Edward so, it's the same poison''  
''were are Bella and Edward anyway?'', I asked and remembered that I haven't meet them yet. ''I haven't meet them''  
''Yeah I know, but they have meet you. They are hunting and spending some alone time … if you know what I mean''  
I laugh. ''Yeah, I get it. Away from their daughter''  
She nodded. It's wouldn't be nice for Renesmee to catch her parents.  
We heard Emmett shout from the living room. ''Hey Edward and Isabella are home''  
''Emmett! Don't call me Isabella'', Bella shouted and Emmett laugh.  
''Come on'', Rose said and took my hand and we walked slowly out of Rose's room and down stairs to meet my other siblings.  
''Hey how is the girl'', Edward asked but then stayed quiet and they all looked at me when I arrived. Rosaline told me Edward could reed minds but it still is a mystery to me how that is possible.  
''Welcome back you guys'', Esme said and took my hand while Carlisle walked to his children.  
''She is like Nessie as we thought'', Carlisle said. ''Meet Melody, your new sister''  
Bella smiled and took Edward's hand and walked to me.  
''Welcome to the family Melody. I am Bella and this is my husband Edward''  
Edward shake my hand and Bella hugged me.  
We sat down and started to talk while Rosaline called the girls to see why the hell they took so long because Emmett started to make fun of me – I was wearing his clothes.  
''So is he looking for you or something?'', Bella asked.  
I took a deep breath. ''Probably, that's why I can't be with you until I kill him. He would come after you just to crack me down then he will come after me and Megan'', I shake my head. ''I will go after him when the baby is born and he will not get away with it''.  
I thought about this, to protect my new family I have to kill my father Zeek.  
''I know, but leave it. He could kill you...''  
''No, he killed Isak and… you have no idea what he told me. What he was planning to do with me and Megan. A creature like that can't live!'', I cried.  
''Don't worry'', Emmett said with a big smile. ''We are going to help you''.  
I shake my head. ''No!''.  
''O yes'', Jasper said and laid his arms in cross.  
''No!, he could kill you. I am doing this alone''.  
''When will you except that we are your brothers now and as your brothers are we going to help you'', Edward said.  
''And he wouldn't notice a thing...he is probably just expecting you and we show up four''.  
''I agree with the boys, they should go with you'', Bella said.  
''He could kill you''  
Emmett laugh. ''Melody in my clothes'', I smiled. ''We have been dealing with vampires, werewolf's, why do you think that we can't handle your Zeek and his friend Ian''  
''Their powers …''  
''What kind of powers do they have?'', Esme asked.  
''Ian can move things with his mind and Zeek can create fire''  
They all took a deep breath but Emmett still smiled as nothing bothered him.


End file.
